


Sweet Sixteen

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she smiles at him, his heart stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode _1:14 - Distractions._

He knows he should stop her. But then her mouth is wrapped around him, and he thinks it’s all right. Just for one more night.

For her birthday, he gives her a locket. It’s pretty, and simple, and just like anything an uncle might give his niece. She wears it at night, and it makes her nudity indecent, almost obscene. It makes him want her more.

Nathan smiles at them when they’re together. Peter relates to her in a way he just can’t, or won’t, but that’s okay; Peter’s always been better with family. He’s just trying to keep everything else from falling apart.

Peter calls her name at night, and he’s thankful that Nathan has trained himself not to hear. She is silent, but in the morning she kisses him, always a little too long. He opens jars for her, and she looks up at him from under a mess of blonde curls. When she smiles at him, his heart stops, just for a moment. “My hero,” she says.


End file.
